Harpy
Harpy is a member of the race of avian monsters of the same name, appearing in Chapter 1 of Monster Girl Quest. She is a resident of Happiness Village and, under the order of Queen Harpy, is one of the harpies who kidnap male humans from Happiness Village to mate in order to preserve their race. Biography Chapter 1 Upon Luka’s arrival at Happiness Village, she is attempting to kidnap the last male of the village, a young boy, until Luka intervenes. His intervention causes her to lose interest in the young boy and set her sights on him instead. She fights in the air, making it difficult for Luka to combat her until she pins him down; because she is not holding down his arms, he is able to easily strike her. Eventually, she flees. After Luka resolves the issue between the humans and harpies, the same harpy is stationed at Happiness Village trying to mate, much to the annoyance of the female humans. Chapter 3 When Happiness Village is under attack from Ilias's forces, she tries to rescue a boy from Chimera Prison but nearly falls prey to Chimera Medullahan. Luka rushes in and saves her from Chimera Medullahan, after which Queen Harpy defeats Chimera Prison. After the battle, Luka can talk to her, where she thanks him for saving her and tries to entice him into mating with her. Monsterpedia Entry “A typical bird monster. Though there are some slight differences between Harpies, they generally have the same behaviors. Primarily herbivores, they generally feed on nuts, vegetables and bread. Though they don't feed on male semen, many Harpies are eager to mate with humans. In addition, they are known to forcibly kidnap men and force them to marry them. In a form of female domination, they will force men to mate with them for reproductive purposes. Forcing men into them, their feathers tickle the male's body as the Harpies soft vagina quickly forces the men to inseminate them. The unique and forceful nature of this mating usually forces men to inseminate the Harpy within a minute. If their partner has high quality sperm, the Harpy will force them to ejaculate many times to ensure fertilization. It's not uncommon for the mating to continue uninterrupted for multiple days in a row. If the Harpy really enjoys their mate, they will continue to have sex, even if not for reproduction. A man forced to marry a Harpy will be unable to rest, and will spend all most all their time in intercourse with the Harpy.” Attacks * Harpy Footjob: Normal attack, will trigger leg bukkake on losing. * Wing Massage: Normal attack, will trigger wing bukkake on losing. * *Throw Down: Triggers bind status. Allows attacks to hit and is broken with attacks. * Harpy Rape: Binded attack which triggers an inescapable bind. Leads to Harpy Waist Shake on the next turn. Will trigger crotch bukkake on losing. * Harpy Waist Shake: Binded attack which follows after Harpy Rape. Will trigger crotch bukake on losing. *Non-requestable technique Battle Overview Harpy will start the battle flying, and because of this, Luka can not hit her. Guard until she uses Throw Down and binds him, preparing for vaginal intercourse which results in a KO. Though Luka is bound; she is not holding down his arms, Luka can attack to break free, scoring a critical hit. On Normal Difficulty, she will flee, however she continues to fight on Hard or Hell difficulty. Weakened, she will no longer fly away from his attacks. Throwing in Demon Decapitations and Attacking while bound is the key to victory. If Luka succumbs, the Harpy takes him back to her home, mounts him, and has sex with him. She then keeps him as her mating partner for the rest of his life. Evaluation “Did you enjoy mating with the Harpy? Having a child with a monster… What a pathetic hero. When the Harpy flies in the air, you won’t be able to hit her. But don’t give up. If you wait, you will surely find your chance. You only have a moment, don’t miss it. Now go, oh brave Luka. Destroy the monsters with your sword of justice.” Trivia * In Greek mythology and Roman mythology, a harpy'''was a female monster in the form of a bird with a human face. They steal food from their victims while they are eating and carry evildoers (especially those who have killed their family) to the Erinyes. They seem originally to have been wind spirits. Their name means "snatchers". *Unlike her other attacks, '''Harpy Waist Shake does not have a command box when being executed. Also, the attack will always follow Harpy Rape, even if requested. Gallery harpy2.png|Harpy as she appears in Chapter 3. harpygetem.png|Harpy's battle stance in Chapter 3. Category:Artist: frfr Category:Battles With Interferences Category:Characters: Chapter 3 Category:Happiness Village Category:Harpies Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 1 Category:Monsters Category:Recurring Monsters